Mudstar's WindClan
by xFrozenstorm
Summary: Tallstar has died, and Mudclaw is the new leader of WindClan. What do the other Clans think of him, and how will he carry out his duties as leader? With his deputy, Tornear, and his Clanmates beside him, will Mudstar be able to prove the Clans that he is a worthy leader, and make WindClan great again?


If Mudclaw Became Leader

Chapter One

"He's dead," meowed the medicine cat gravely as Mudclaw stared down at the black-and-white shape. After many, many moons as leader, Tallstar, the great leader of WindClan, was dead. All at once, several thoughts ran through Mudclaw's mind; excitement at being the new leader, fear at the thought of starting the Clan anew after the long journey through the mountains; sadness over the beloved leader's death; and most importantly, who to pick as his deputy.

Mudclaw turned as he heard pawsteps behind him and saw Onewhisker, one of his Clanmates, padding up with a worried look plastered on his face. He didn't even need to ask about Tallstar, for Mudclaw's face was twisted in an unhappy expression. Onewhisker dipped his head and put his nose to Tallstar's flank, murmuring something Mudclaw didn't catch.

Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, nudged him. "You must tell the Clans," he meowed calmly. Mudclaw admired how the older cat was so serene in the face of his leader's death. But then, he must have seen many deaths in his lifetime. Mudclaw dipped his head and turned to go tell of the event.

It seemed like moons before Mudclaw leapt onto the tree stump that the leaders used for speaking. Murmurs began among the Clans. Mudclaw knew they were all wondering why he was on the stump where only leaders were supposed to sit. He cleared his throat and yowled in a commanding voice, "Cats of all Clans! I bring some devestating news for all of us." The cats below were all staring at him, curious and wide-eyed. "As you know, Tallstar has been very ill. I was just with him, and he breathed his last only minutes ago." Gasps rose from the cats around the stump, and Firestar, one of Tallstar's closest friends, bowed his head sadly.

"He will be remembered," meowed the orange tom. His green eyes were both sorrowful and somewhat apprehensive as he blinked up at Mudclaw. Mudclaw struggled not to bristle at the ThunderClan leader. Did that expression mean he wasn't so sure Mudclaw would make a good leader?

_No,_ thought Mudclaw. _I need not worry about the other Clans. Even if Firestar thinks badly of me, I will rule my Clan with strength and dignity and show them all that Tallstar picked right when he made me his deputy._ It didn't matter what the other Clans thought of him; Mudclaw would not let that get in the way of his Clan's safety and happiness.

four moons later...

"WindClan! Attack!" Mudstar yowled, flinging himself into battle. ThunderClan had been stealing prey for too long, and today was the day he would show them that it would not be tolerated.

Screeches of fury and excitement could be heard for miles around as the ThunderClan and WindClan cats clashed. Beside him, his deputy, Tornear, let out a ferocious snarl and dove for the nearest enemy. Mudstar covered him, slashing at the cats who came close, trying to harm him. When the older warrior had defeated the cat, Mudstar nodded to him and darted off to find a cat to help.

A squeal of pain interrupted him mid-sprint. Mudstar glanced around and saw Nightcloud struggling underneath several small she-cats. He growled loudly and charged them. When the she-cats noticed the big tom running over to help, their tails fluffed out and they darted away. Mudstar realized the two of them must have been apprentices. _Never mind. They were still enemies._ He nodded to Nightcloud and then whipped around, racing over to Crowfeather's side to help him as he tussled with what appeared to be Brambleclaw. When Mudstar neared, he realized that it was indeed Brambleclaw. The huge tom was easily crushing Crowfeather as the two of them fought.

Mudstar barreled over Brambleclaw, causing him to roll a few tail-lengths down the slight incline before them. Mudstar nudged Crowfeather away and turned to face Brambleclaw as he rolled to a stop. With a hiss, the ThunderClan tom leapt back to his paws and charged at Mudstar, eyes blazing. Mudstar froze for a heartbeat, momentarily realizing that Brambleclaw was a mirror image of his father. Before the young cat reached the leader, Mudstar darted aside with a snarl and slapped Brambleclaw as hard as he could on the side of his face.

_Brambleclaw cannot be a complete copy of his father,_ thought Mudstar._ Tigerstar was a ruthless, bloodthirsty monster who killed many to get what he wanted. I've seen none of that in this young tom._ Brambleclaw yowled and leapt for Mudstar's shoulder, his long claws scraping at Mudstar's sides and his teeth sinking somewhat tentatively into Mudstar's shoulder. It was almost as if Brambleclaw didn't want to do any real harm to the WindClan leader, which confirmed Mudstar's feelings that the tabby tom was not like Tigerstar.

With a growl of annoyance, Mudstar heaved the big tom off his shoulder and pounced on him, clamping down on his leg and attempting to crush some of the bone. Maybe if he could disable Brambleclaw, the whole of ThunderClan would consider leaving them alone.

As Mudstar tried to break the bones of his opponent, he heard an earsplitting screech and a fuzzy orange shape landed on his back. "Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw gasped. Mudstar let go of the tabby tom and bucked, throwing the orange she-cat into the bracken nearby. She grunted and struggled to her paws, but Mudstar had already gone back to battling Brambleclaw.

"Get...off...my...land!" He snarled ferociously, kicking the tom swiftly in the gut. Brambleclaw let out a _huff_ and waved his tail to Squirrelflight.

"ThunderClan!" he coughed out. "Retreat! Retreat immediately!"

And just like that, ThunderClan raced out of WindClan territory. Mudstar watched every last warrior go, as his warriors snarled insults at the leaving cats. He smirked in satisfaction. ThunderClan would not hunt on their land for a long time. This was WindClan's first victory with Mudstar as their leader, and only good would happen from now on.


End file.
